Hayffie One-shot library
by Clumsy Firefly
Summary: A serious of shots for Hayffie. Ranging in ratings lots of Rated M scenes I'll try to give you a heads up in advance but just be aware. some NSFW and SMUT. Hope you enjoy :)


**A/N: so, I am only writing this for a friend who was desperate for some Hayffie smut. Horny bitch XD HEHEH love you girl. WEll here goes some mindless smut that I threw together in like a few hours. Jesus anyways yea enjoy this people. whoop. nothing like some hot hate anger sex. I don't really remember much from this fandom, totally love it, just don't know the characters that well so cut me some slack! ANYWAYS enjoy. I also don't write much straight sex. so this could be interesting. **

Haymitch slammed his drink down on the table as Effie Trinket scowled at him with dark eyes, her purple makeup making her eyes light up. The anger clear in her eyes not at all enjoying the immature behaviour Haymitch was showing, he was supposed to be gaining sponsors for Katniss and Peeta but here he was sitting on his fat ass doing nothing but getting stone dead drunk. She marched over to Haymitch who sat on his plump ass, slouching on the couch drinking and flirting with the women. She grabbed him by the collar dragging him out the room, and pushed him into an empty room slamming the door shut behind her.

"Jesus sweetheart didn't think you were the jealous type," Haymitch chuckled as he set down his glass of wine. Effie did nothing but glare at him.

"You just gunna look at me like that or tell me what the hell you want," he asked annoyed at the stuck up blonde prude.

_Smack_.

Haymitch yelled as he was slapped hard by the angry blonde who glared at him with angry eyes.

"WHAT the fuck!" he yelled loudly, walking over to Effie meeting her with angry eyes.

"You need to stop flirting with women," Effie growled in a low voice, she walked closer to Haymitch jabbing him in the chest making him back up a few steps, "you need to focus on the games," she jabbed him again harder, "and you need to smarten up and get them sponsor," she had pushed him all the way to the wall.

Haymitch gave her a toothy grin before grabbing her by the arms and spinning them slamming her hard against the wall. She looked up at him with slight fear in her eyes, he closed the space between them and slammed his lips against hers kissing her hard. Effie gasped at the contact not sure what the hell was happening, she put her hands on Haymitch's chest trying to push him away but he grabbed her hands and put them above her head. She didn't really have much of a choice when he pinned her against the wall.

He kissed down her neck biting hard on the soft flesh making the petite blonde groan underneath him, her eyes fluttered closed against her own will trying to control the arousal that shot through her core quickly growing as the large man pressed himself against the petite blonde. He let her hands go and she found herself kissing him back roughly the anger channeling through her body.

Haymitch's hand flew to his pants and he undid his belt, Effie practically yanking his pants down mid thigh, haymitch put his hands under the small skirt pulling down her underwear. He ran a finger along her throbbing clit making the blonde moan softly, she hated being touched by this bastard but at the same time it brought her great joy. She loved it, but hated herself and Haymitch for even loving it. She didn't stop him when he pushed a finger into her soaked fold, he thrusted his finger a few times making the blonde moan louder.

Haymitch pulled down his underwear and wrapped an arm around Effie's back holding her up against the wall. He slowly pushed inside of Effie making her bit her lip refusing to allow herself to moan, she kissed him on the lips roughly as he thrusted slowly. She hung onto Haymitch's shoulders while he thrusted his hips roughly making the blonde groan loudly, the sounds of the partiers in the next room drowning out their moans. He smiled when the blonde moaned counting it as a win in his mind.

"I knew you would like it princess," Haymitch laughed while whispering in her ear.

"I fucking hate you," Effie got out in between her moans.

"oh yea you sure hate me alright," he laughed as he pushed hard making the blonde weak in the knees.

"Oh fuck," Effie gasped as Haymitch thrusted hard and quickly.

Haymitch pulled away from the panting blonde and pulled up his pants. He did up his belt with a smug grin as Effie regained her balance from that exercise that the two just performed.

"See you later princess," Haymitch smiled before walking out of the room leaving the blonde in the room who turned a dark shade of red. She gathered herself and fixed her hair before walking out of the room hoping no one had seen the two. She carried on with her business watching as Haymitch sat back down on the couch again.

**slow applause... yea whatever deal with the shittiness that I just wrote dear god... that was pretty bad XD haha im laughing at myself. but whatever. Glad I got that over wit XD**


End file.
